El Zorrillo despechado
by DLila
Summary: Fred Weasley está herido en el orgullo. Hermione Granger ha osado con llamarlo cobarde, y eso no se lo permite ni a sus hermanos. Por ello le ha tendido una broma "Va a enamorarse del tío más idiota que conozca" Pero lo que conseguira es develar su peor fobia: el amor.


**DLILA'S NOTES:**

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo formato. Este fic es un one-shot. Probablemente por lo largo que es se pudo haber partido en dos o hasta en tres, pero creo que era lo mejor dejarlo así larguito. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts, EWE (2000). AU.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED:** Hermione Granger / Fred Weasley

**SUMMARY:** Fred Weasley está herido en el orgullo. No solo tiene un pequeño gran problema desde terminada la guerra, ahora Hermione Granger ha osado con llamarlo cobarde, y eso no se lo permite ni a sus hermanos. Por ello le ha tendido una broma "Va a enamorarse del tío más idiota que conozca" solo para darse con la sorpresa que no importa lo ingenioso que pueda ser un mago, a veces no se puede eludir al deseo ni mucho menos al amor.

**RATING: **NC-17 (MA)

**WARNINGS:** Lenguaje sexual explicito, dominio sexual femenino, drogas, pociones, angustia.

**Aclaración: **En este fic no muere Fred, ni tampoco sale herido George. Por lo demás casi todo igual.

* * *

"**El Zorrillo despechado"**

Era las dos de la mañana y el mayor de los gemelos Weasley todavía trabajaba en su plan maestro: la broma del siglo. No le importaba soportar el calor insoportable del almacén de la tienda, o cómo la luz de la tienda le segaba por momentos, él tenía una idea entre manos. Más que una broma era una revancha. Eso era. Iba a hacer que ella se arrepintiera de cada palabra que uso para juzgarle. Su plan debía de funcionar, y no le importaba si demoraba toda la noche intentando calzar cada paso. Lo más difícil de idear un plan como aquel era no contar con George, este se había negado rotundamente _**"¿En verdad? ¡se te zafo un tornillo! apáñatelas tu solito, que con Hermione no me meto ni aunque me pagaran"**_ sin duda eso mostraba quien era el gemelo más valiente. Se suponía que su hermano, debía de ayudarle, era casi un mandato de la naturaleza, pero el miedo a las represalias era tal que prefería no meterse con la castaña.

Ella ya no era la niña con cara de castor que conoció en la estación del tren, ni menos la maquina responde preguntas inútiles, se había convertido en la competencia mas desleal que nunca pensó tener Fleur, en palabras digeribles: Hermione estaba más buena que gastarle una broma a Snape, más que hechizar a Malfoy con erupciones babosas, era jodidamente guapa pero además insoportablemente inteligente. Y él podría apostar todos sus futuros galeones a que ella lo sabía.

¿Pero que pudo hacer o decir la amiguita de su hermano menor? Pues hacer… no, solo dijo unas palabritas que le sonaron como un Cruciatus. Esa tarde habían inaugurado una nueva sección en la tienda. Era la sección rosa de la tienda. A él se le había ocurrido _**"Rincón del zorrillo despechado"**_ se podía leer debajo del letrero _**" ¿cansado de que tus indirectas no surjan efecto? ¿irritado de cómo te siente? acércate y aniquila lo que sientes"**_ Para ser sincero a George tampoco le había parecido una buena idea, pero ese rincón de la tienda había resultado ser una verdadera revelación, habían vendido casi todo el stock del mes en solo unas horas. Se podían encontrar brebajes quita tontura de amor; caramelos hechas de poción de odio (que resaltaban todas las cosas malas de tu ex); Felix felicis minimizado (encuentra el valor de dejarlo o dejarla); bombones déjame; cremas de la fealdad (que sacan arrugas a el objeto de tu despecho); entre otros artículos, que hacían honor a su nombre.

Sin duda estaba orgulloso de su creación, por eso esa noche se había encargado de organizar una fiesta de aquellas. Invitó a cuanto conocido tenía, había que tirar la casa por la ventana. Y así fue, alcohol, música y magia, era todo lo que un joven mago espera de una fiesta y hasta de la vida, total era joven, divertido y exitoso (sin mencionar que se autoproclamaba como el gemelo más guapo). Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llego ella. Vestía un vestido corto y blanco, Había sido una gran revelación ver sus piernas contorneadas pasear por los corredores de la su nueva casa. Recordó haber tomado dos vasos de whiskey y se le acerco, como hiena que busca su presa.

-Cuando Ginny me dijo que hacían una fiesta, no pensé que se sería sí de grande- dijo ella al notar su presencia.

- Hay razones para celebrar- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa propia de un vendedor muggle de dentífricos.

- ¿es por los nuevos productos?- ella estaba absorta en los cuadros de las paredes aunque aun podía alternar su vista a él.

- efectivamente, creo que Sortilegios Weasley está adelantado a su época ¿te imaginas? Ni al mismo Merlín se le hubiera ocurrido…

- Merlín era un amante de la magia, no del dinero- dice ella distraída en el cuadro de unas bailarinas. Quiso que ella viera su cara de ofendido, pero de limito a reir…

- pero no se le ocurrió. Ni a Merlín ni a Godric. Salvando distancias estas frente al mago que ha cambiado y va cambiar la magia moderna.

- Lo que pasa es que ni Merlín ni Godric eran cobardes.- dijo ella en tono natural y observándole fijamente, ya había perdido la mueca de aburrimiento y ahora le miraba con algo de pena.

- ¿qué hay de cobarde en ganar galeones? ¿no es como si les robara o les estafara?- ahora si estaba cabreado, no sabía porque en esos momentos la castaña le parecía la versión femenina de su hermano Percy.

- no me malinterpretes. Pero quien compra tus productos son personas que no pueden manejar sentimiento humanos, personas que prefieren la salida fácil. Es para mi se llama cobardía- Se quedo un momento observándola, una fracción de segundos.

- Sugieres que todos tienen que sufrir como lo hiciste cuando Ron te decoró la …- iba a terminar con "cabeza" pero se arrepintió apenas abrió la boca, había algo de fuego en su mirada. Si George hubiera estado le hubiera pegado en la cabeza. Lo que hiso su hermano con ella fue algo imperdonable, si alguien le hubiera hecho eso a Ginny se hubiera asegurado de dejarlo sin descendencia.

- Sí- y lo dijo de una manera que le dio miedo.

- ¿ Tienes que estar de coña?

- Déjame adivinar… se te ocurrió a ti. Dicen los autores son hijos de sus obras, en tu caso de tus inventos ¿ sabes que dicen tus inventos de ti?

- ¡Santa Morgana! Nuestra dulce castañita, la caperucita roja… me parece o está llamándome cobarde- la voz era un calco al de su madre, ella sonrió genuinamente- ¡oh qué dolor! ¡ Traigan agua que me desmayo!- decía mientras se abanicaba con sus manos.

- No quise decir eso, pero si te sientes así….- recogió una de sus mechas de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Hay más?- llevo sus manos a su quijada y simuló posar con la pose del pensador…

- Sí, tus locos inventos gritan que nunca has amado o peor… nunca te has sentido amado. Al menos no por una pareja.- eso le golpeo, como un budgler en su estómago.

- ¡Todos estos años teniendo a la columnista de corazón de bruja y no lo sabíamos!- ella cruzo los brazos pero no perdió su sonrisa socarrona

- Tienes que reconocer que tengo razón. ¿pociones de olvido? ¿caramelos de odio? ¿Felix felicis para rompimientos? ¡Por Merlín! Y hasta pareciera que lo haya creado una persona sin autoestima. Cuando el amor te golpea o te deja… duele y nada lo evita…. Y buscar una salida como esos productos es… es no quererse ¿Puede haber algo peor que consumir algo así? ¿déjame ver….? Sí, inventarlos- Su pecho se inflo y sus mejillas también lo hicieron… No sabía porque pero podía sentir la sangre a punto de ebullir.

- Pues déjame decirte que no creo que en el arte amatorio tengas mucha práctica. Eso confirma que no en todo eres buena… porque de ser así Ron…- escupía con fuerza cada palabra, ella le había herido ¡ Y POR MERLÍN QUE LE HABÍA DOLIDO!

- ahórratelo, Fred- dijo ella endureciendo un poco la mirada, pero sin perder los estribos

- ¡tú empezaste!- le acuso señalándole el dedo

- solo dije algo que se cae de maduro. Esto no tiene nada ver conmigo- poso sus manos en su cintura

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡tú me estas diciendo esto!

-solo me da algo de pena ¿sabes? - volvió a suavizar su mirada y a relajar los brazos

-¡¿PENA?! ¡Porque seguro no entiendo que es amar… y todas esas chorradas que a vosotras os encanta!

- en parte…- dijo ella arrastrando sus palabras.

- Ah pero esto se pone bueno… ¡Ilústrame pequeña erudita!

- Fred… solo estoy diciendo que esos productos no son la salida para esas personas que los compran, ni tampoco para ti. No tienes porque ocultar si estas enamorado de alguien y no eres correspondido o si ya estas cansado de fracasar en ese aspecto. El amor llegara a ti y sabrás que no se trata de chorradas. Te lo digo yo. El amor no correspondido ha sido una constante en mi vida y aun así pienso que debe ser lo mejor de mundo cuando es reciproco, no tengo porque crear máscaras que muestren lo contrario. Solo hay que esperar.

- No sé quien te crees para decir eso de mi, yo estoy ofreciendo productos que cubren necesidades ¡SON UN HIT DE VENTAS! ¡He vendido todo el stock en horas! Eso para mi sí que es amor. ¡Y DEL MÁS PURO!- Hermione se limito a suspirar cansada.

- Entonces no solamente eres un ciego, cobarde, idiota y obstinado sino también un estafador… porque por más que vendas y vendas, sabes perfectamente que no importa cuanta magia uses, ese dolor solo se va de la manera muggle.- Y sin más ella salió de los pasillos para internarse en la fiesta. A él ya le habían jodido el momento. _**"¡Mierda!". **_Pero había algo que se le había pasado por alto, un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo sabía que él era Fred?

Por eso estaba ahí, con su block de notas y sentado frente a su mini laboratorio. Por hacer algo que haga que desaparezca esa sensación de sentirse ultrajado, desnudo emocionalmente. Tenía que hacer algo, y de pronto se le ocurrió. a ella que tanto le gustaba el sufrimiento, probar un poco no está de más ¿Verdad?

Haría que la mismísima Hermione Granger consumiera los productos. Él estaba en lo correcto ¿Verdad? Sus productos eran la ostia , la verdadera solución a los problemas emocionales.

Su idea era simple, hacer una poción para que la castaña se enamorara del más estúpido de los magos, del más cabezotas. Y hacer que este le rechazara. Sería algo difícil, pues ella ya había salido con su hermano menor, y ese sí que era un pequeño idiota. De repente la podría contactar con algún Slytherin… El caso es que ella no tendría más remedio que consumir esos productos, los que tanto había criticado. Sí, era una idea cruel y muy infantil. ¡Ya era hombre! Pero ella había sido mucho más cruel al decir todo lo que dijo. Bufó más indignado que la vez anterior.

¡Claro que había sido amado! Estaba Kattie… pero recordó que ella lo dejo por Marcus Flint, no sin antes decirle que era el peor amante que había conocido… _**"Tú sabes tanto de mujeres como yo de física descriptiva"**_ también estaba Angelina Jhonsson, quien había salido con él pensando que era su hermano; Tina Chang una oriental enamorada de sus galeones, quien además desaparecido con la caja chica de la tienda unos años atrás…; Susan Greg una muggle que le había gritado la misma noche que intimaron o que lo intentaron _**"¡Cariño, estas sobreestimado!"**_ y estaba… bueno no había nadie más… pero eso no significa que no hubieran muchísimas mujeres que suspiraran al ver. No solo su mami decía que era guapo, le justificaban las montañas de niñas desposeídas de personalidad que acudían a la tienda para verle. Pero el no se volvería a enamorarse _**"¡Primero prefiero besar a Snape, antes de volverme a enamorar… ¿quién es tan masoquista de hacerlo después de sufrir? Ah.. solo la tonta sentimental de Hermione"**_

Movió lentamente el caldero que tenía delante, tenía un sueño horrible, necesitaba dormir tan pronto como terminara de mezclar todos los ingredientes de su venganza. Corto las hojas de hicónipo con delicadeza, tomo un poco de Ajenjo y lo mezclo. Bostezo tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que con la mano izquierda había vaciado casi la mitad de una botella con líquido verde y tras esto un poco de su saliva . Sin percatarse de ese pequeño detalle siguió moviendo la poción de su venganza ¿qué no era una simple revancha? No, entre más lo recordaba más herido se sentía, esa era su venganza. ¡y por Merlín que iba a disfrutar!... el problema es que no sabía cuanto.

-.-.-

Todo estaba listo. Se miro en el espejo de su antigua habitación. Sonrió abiertamente. – Sí que soy guapo, pero hoy he reinventado esa palabra- dijo tan alto que su hermano le lanzo una almohada.

-No me parece justo- dijo Fred desde su antigua cama, haciendo revotar una pelota al techo.

- ¿Qué yo me haya quedado con todo el encanto y no te haya dejado nada?- responde quitando algunas pelusas de su traje camiseta.

- No, que yo tenga que ir a México y tu te quedes todo un mes en la tienda solo

- ¿Qué más quieres? Vas a ir con Angelina, vas a ir a hacer turismo a toda la Rivera Maya, Yo me debería estar quejando voy a estar en la tienda solo con Philip y Ronald… Porque los dos sabemos que si por el fuera viviría en la tienda.

-Es cierto si fuera por nuestro hermanito su cara parecería en el marco de la puerta… Pero no voy a vacacionar… voy a hacer negocios, mientras que tu tienes toda la diversión inventándolos.

- Los dos sabemos que yo soy el gemelo creativo y tu el negociante, por eso hacemos buena dupla. Además no es como si fueras a trabajar todo el día, puedes traer insumos.

- Sí, lo se… pero es que… - George se paró de la cama como un resorte. – escucha…- dijo. Se podía oír la voz de su hermano con algunas cuantas personas.

- Parece que el cumpleañero ya llegó- dijo Fred al escuchar la voz de su Percy. Pero a quien en realidad sus oídos estaban afinando era a Hermione, quien había llegado junto a sus hermanos.

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con la figura de su pequeño "Ronnie Pooh" viendo medio idiotizado a su ahora amiga Hermione Granger. Ella hablaba animadamente con Percy, sobre la nueva regulación de artículos muggles. Si no fuera por el anillo de "castigo" que llevaba el pelirrojo, hubiera pensado que esos dos se traían algo. Pero inmediatamente descarto la idea. Percy además de estar felizmente casado, no soportaría a alguien como él. Se convertiría seguramente en un robot futurista muggle o incluso en un dementor. Audrey por otro lado también estaba en la conversación, sonriendo y acariciando su inmensa barriga mientras que Ron observaba el cuadro desde una esquina, sin hacer ruido.

Se detuvo en el foco de su venganza, y se mordió los labios.

- Hola Familia- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- Joder contigo Mione- dijo George inmediatamente después de haber silbado con dos dedos y guiñándole un ojo- si no fuera un hombre comprometido, tendrías un anillo en ese dedo- dijo y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Vio a su hermano como si acabara de apuñalarle por la espalda. "¡ El sabe que estoy molesta con la pequeña sabelotodo!"

-gracias, George -musitó ella todavía roja. Pero siendo honesto con el vikingo que llevaba dentro, sus hermanos tenían razón de mirarla así. Llevaba un vestido corto floreado, dejando ver sus piernas y brazos descubiertos. Su piel bronceada dejaba a entrever su sabor de leche y chocolate ¿Estaba pensando en el saber de su piel? Sacudió su cabeza con violencia.

-Supongo que debe ya haber una víctima entre tus redes- la sonrisa de su hermano era encantadora, ella solo sonrió tímidamente.

- No creo que tenga victimas en mi haber- dice ella, y de inmediato sus mejillas se pintan nuevamente de rosa. A veces cuando solo se le ve el rostro es difícil reconocer si es una niña o una mujer, pero solo basta ver las curvas que le siguen para descartar la idea.

- No me lo creo…- dijo George pasando su mano por el hombro de la castaña- Yo conozco unos cuantos sapos encantados que se morirían por que los hicieras príncipes- Fred sentía como su paciencia estaba a punto de ser colmada por los comentarios de su hermano gemelo. De la nada apareció Charlie mostrando más tatuajes que ropa, al parecer el día anterior había estado en una fiesta, porque traía una cara de resaca que ni la mejor poción podía quitarla.

- Buenos días…- escucho decir a Charlie, se sentó pesadamente en un extremo de la mesa.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín Charlie! Apestas a alcohol- dijo George tapándose la nariz

- Agradécelo a Rita, ayer me presento a su marido- Y todos en la mesa, casi sincronizados musitaron un pequeño "Au…"

- Pero no te preocupes tío, ¿acaso no has escuchado de los nuevos productos de tus gemelos favoritos?- dijo Fred sonriendo

- si, pero no tengo quince años como para comprar caramelos Olvibliate.- respondió el casi mecánicamente, tapándose los ojos del reflejo de la luz.

- Ya parece que estuviera escuchando a ciertas personas….- dijo mirando a la castaña. Quien por cierto pareció sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado.

- ¿En serio? El alcohol me parece que una salida muy madura…- George le respondió alcanzándole un vaso con agua.

- Sí, bueno… y cada uno tiene su manera de pasar por esta etapa- dijo bebiendo de un solo tirón…

Todos hicieron un pequeño silencio, el cual afortunadamente despareció cuando Audrey intervino

-¿Cómo va el negocio?- preguntó Audrey al sentarse, mientras que Percy le alcanzaba una taza de té. Hermione se sentó al costado de la esposa de Percy, mientras bebía despacio su taza de café.

- muy bien. Tanto así que nuestro gerente de ventas va a tener que viajar a cerrar unos tratos mañana- dijo Fred sonriéndole fijamente a la castaña, quería hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, sus productos eran de lo mejorcito del mundo mágico.

- y ese gerente de ventas soy… yo- George dando vueltas sobre su eje. Inmediatamente después llego su madre, la matriarca Weasley y en sus brazos traía a Victorie, quien con sus manitas saludaba a todos, detrás de ellos el recién inaugurado matrimonio Potter y los padres de Victorie: Bill y Fleur.

La cocina empezaba a llenarse, y todos estaban teniendo conversaciones apartadas mientras que Molly sacaba mágicamente las cacerolas con la comida ya preparada. Todos conversaban animadamente, hasta su padre había aparecido con varios artefactos muggles, llamados celulares. Harry le explicaban como usarlos. Toda la casa estaba llena de pelirrojos y no tan pelirrojos, sin duda era una época de paz, de armonía. Pero dentro de el la lava del despecho e indignación todavía corría. No le había dirigido la palabra, pero tampoco quería que ella sospechara que tenia algo entre manos. Saco un pequeño frasco con el filtro de amor inducido. Sí, era un filtro inducido, el iba a determinar de quien se enamoraría. Se ubico delante de la castaña quien bebía su taza de café despreocupada, hasta que aprovecho la presencia de su hermanita como distractor. Y con una maestría, propia de años haciendo travesuras derramó las gotas en el café de Hermione, estaba a un punto de irse de su posición, pero … no puede evitar escuchar la conversación que poco a poco estaba bajando de volumen.

-¡Ya parece que la casa se va llenando!- Dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione

- Ginn, ¿Cómo está James?

- Durmiendo como una piedra, no sé que hace Harry pero cada vez que él lo cuida cae rendido de tanto jugar.

- es un bebe muy activo, no me sorprende con los papás que tiene- Hermione sonríe.

- eso sí… y ¡Mione! ¿qué tal?- su hermana sonreía pícaramente…

- Ginny, conozco esa cara- sonrió de vuelta

- estaba pensando que me lo podrías decir… ¿ está acá?-Vio como la castaña se sonrojaba con rapidez, casi bota el café que bebía.

- Todos están acá… no sé a que te refieres

-Hay vamos Mione… déjame adivinar. Bill no puede ser porqué tiene una linda familia ¿no eres una rompe hogares, verdad?- Hermione sopla al aire haciendo que algunos cabellos se queden pasmados en el aire.

- pues no- continua la pelirroja- Ronald definitivamente no es, porque ha robado toda la genética cabrona de la familia, aunque diga estar arrepentido; Percy es demasiado parecido a ti, sería la relación más aburrida del mundo eso sin contar que Audrey es un ángel… no, definitivamente no; Angelina es tu amiga y si ella sabe, ni hablar con George…; Lo que nos queda con dos posibles ganadores: Charlie o Fred. – su sangre se helo por un ratito, mientras volvía la mirada a la castaña. -¿ Es alguno de ellos?- su hermana le mando una mirada insistente, y Hermione negó fuertemente al más puro estilo de una niña de jardín de infantes.

- Si bueno, no se me va a cumplir que seas mi cuñada- dice media molesta.

- Ginn eres mi hermana- dije ella riendo

- Sí, pero yo ya había apostado a que serias mi cuñada…

- Hay Ginevra…- Hermione ladeo su cabeza – no te preocupes siempre voy a estar cerca de los Weasley, voy a ser la madrina de James.

- Sí bueno eso es seguro. Pero pedir que te enamores de uno de mis hermanos ya sería un milagro después de lo de Ronald… ¿ Pero sería interesante, no?

- Ginny tienes una imaginación, propia de un novelista. Yo no estoy interesada en enamorarme… ya he tenido suficiente- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-¿ Y quien metió al amor? Puede que solo se trate de deseo… Si el idiota de quien en verdad estas enamorada no te da ni la hora, es tiempo que busques otra cosa.- Así que la castaña hablaba en serio cuando decía que no era correspondida, por eso era exactamente que el procuraba no enamorarse. _**"Porque el amor es una pequeña mierda envuelta en chocolatina roja."**_

- ¿ Te estas dando cuenta que estas hablando de tus hermanos? Pareciera que me hablaras de dos pedazos de carne, además quien te dice que… él no me mire de otra forma… en el futuro.

- Porque conozco a los hombre Mione, si él no te ve con esos ojos ahora, quien quiera que sea, es porque simplemente nunca lo hará. Me sorprende, tu eres muy inteligente… Un clavo saca a otro… Y en cuanto a mis hermanos, porque los conozco, te lo digo. Después de Rita, Charlie no va a querer involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, lo cual puede ser beneficioso para ti. Y Fred…. Tiene las mismas probabilidades de enamorarse en verdad como que Ron gane la copa mundial de deletreo.- Las dos sonrieron. Y vio como la castaña bebia la poción mezclada con el café restante. Su plan había comenzado.

.-.-.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa gigante en el Jardín. En la madriguera no solo se celebraban el cumpleaños de Percy, sino además la incursión de Sortilegios Weasley en América. La madriguera se veía más linda que nunca, todos los hijos pelirrojos habían contribuido a la remodelación de la casa de su infancia. Después de todo, eran una familia. Harry cargaba a su pequeño bebe, mientras que Ginny acariciaba el cabello de su marido, media atontada. Era una imagen bonita. Eso era algo que Fred no podía negar. El pelirrojo volvió su vista a Bill, quien besaba la mano de su mujer. Ronald conversaba de tu a tu con Ted quien a pesar de ser un infante daba buenas criticas de escobas. George se veía tontamente con Angelina, quien había llegado justo en medio del almuerzo sus manos se entrelazaban mientras ella intentaba en contenerse para no besarlo ahí mismo. Sus padres cantaban canciones de "sus tiempos" ante la mirada divertida de Victorie, era una imagen demasiado graciosa como para dejarla de lado. Y entonces se dio cuenta en Hermione, ella sonreía divertida ante las anécdotas de Charlie, quien para su sorpresa había dejado su resaca, para conversar sobre dragones y fuego. ¿ Sería que la poción ya estaba surgiendo efecto? Negó con la cabeza, el todavía no había decidido con quien emparejarla, y Charlie no era una opción… Pero veía como ella se sonrojaba por momentos… quizás y sí.

-¿ para cuándo?- escucho decir a Audrey, había estado hablando con ella y Percy, pero se había perdido la conversación por estar pendiente mirando a su victima.

- ¿ah?- sin entender meneo la cabeza.

- ¿a qué hora se va George?- Pregunto esta vez. Pero no puedo entenderlo porque sintió una pequeña presión en área pélvica, como si una pequeña picazón empezara a zumbarle. Era como si de la cintura para abajo estuviera desnudo… Vio en dirección a sus pantalones, solo para notar que tenía una erección " Se despertó, pero si ya no tengo quince". Sus pantalones estaban en su lugar, pero no dejada de sentir como una manos, aunque imaginarias, le tocaban.

- ¿Fred?- pero no podía contestar, estaba disfrutando lo que sea que le estaba pasando. Una cálida sensación, una fricción desde la base de sus genitales hasta la punta de su repentina erección. No podía articular pensamiento, no podía ni siquiera responder a las preguntas de su hermano, lo que le estaba sucediendo era jodidamente placentero. Se exigió, prestar atención a la esposa de su hermano mayor, junto las piernas y trató de concentrarse.

- ¿Estas bien? Tienes la cara toda roja- decía Percy, mientras de Audrey tomaba su tiempo en observarle.

- Sí, solo.. me duele la cabeza- no preciso qué cabeza le dolía, de cierta forma era verdad. Podía sentir a la cabeza de su erección rozar su ombligo. _**" Mierda".**_ La sensación se incremento, pero ahora también aparecía alrededor de sus pezones, atrás de su cuello y el pecho. Lo sentía húmedos, caliente… y pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

- Será mejor que vayas a tomar algo…- no había reconocido su voz automáticamente, pero supo que era Hermione. Ella le estaba mirando dulcemente, como si en verdad entendiera el dolor que posiblemente el estaba sintiendo. Charlie había empezado a devorar su plato de comida muy a lo Ronald, aunque por momentos miraba de reojo a la castaña… No supo porque esa pequeña imagen le estaba malogrando un poco el momento.

- sí, yo creo sí- pero recordó que si se levantaba todos verían a su pequeño amiguito saludarlos con los brazos "bien" abiertos. En ese momento sintió como si todas las ganas de venirse le vinieran de pronto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Primero el brindis!- sugirió Molly, quien se paro de la mesa, siendo secundada por casi todos. "Mierda, yo no puedo levantarme"- pensó, tuvo que callar un gemido de placer al sentir una especie de dedos acariciar el tope de su virilidad.

- ¡ Vamos Fred , que te estamos esperando!- dijo la voz de su padre. No podía.. Así que opto por desaparecer.

Apareció en la puerta de la madriguera, y corrió hasta el baño. No podía aparecer directamente en la casa porque estaba protegida. Abrió la puerta y todavía seguía teniendo la erección aunque las sensaciones ya habían desaparecido. Pero tuvo que ver como todo su líquido ensuciaba su finísimo pantalón. Se tranquilizo, trato de contar hasta diez, contener la respiración. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Su respiración volvía a tener el mismo. Se limpio con sumo cuidado, no quería que nadie supiera de ese pequeño gran problema. Salió del baño, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Así que era eso- dio una media vuelta, con una especie de horror en el rostro. Y la vio, estaba recostada en la pared del pasillo, y sonriendo de una manera jamás, pero jamás había conocido. Se quedo en silencio, espantado.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo…- dice ella como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora, su expresión socarrona seguía – nunca… lo hubiera pensado.- Se acerca a él y esa falta de distancia le pone los nervios de punta.

- Fred Weasley, el empresario … no espera ¿cómo fue que me dijiste? Ah sí ya recuerdo… "el mago que ha cambiado y va cambiar la magia moderna" tiene ese problemita- él quiere decir algo pero pareciera que ahora estuviera hecho de hielo y como si fuera posible ella se acerca aún más a él.- un problemita tan muggle como cualquiera… - siente como ella le toma de la solapa de la camisa, y junto sus labios a los suyos, pero sin llegarlos a tocarlos y de nuevo siente esa sensación que tenia hacia solo unos minutos, unas manos tocarle por entero. Abre los ojos sorprendido, era ella. Había sido ella, pero su mente ya estaba desconectada, en su lugar en su cabeza se podía oír **" tu, tu, tu lo sentimos la línea está fuera de servicio"** ella le miraba, como si él estuviera hecho de chocolate, le gusta y le espanta al mismo tiempo.

- Eyaculación precoz…- dice arrastrando las palabras y siente que ahí mismo se va a volver a venir, quizás con más fuerza que la anterior. – Tienes suerte que haya decido ser medimaga, puedo darte un tratamiento integral- ella posa sus manos en el área más sureña de su torso y le sonríe. El solo puede gemir, es más si pudiera comunicarse solo con gemidos el resto de su vida lo haría.

Le arrincona contra la puerta con tanta fuerza, que le hace doler un poco la espalda- Abre las piernas- dice ella bajando el cierre de su pantalón, está tan excitado que ha olvidado como hablar. Ella entra por el orificio del bóxer y en vez de tomar su excitación coge con su suave mano sus gónadas, siente que juega con ellas, y él solo siente una pesadez en el cuerpo, cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunta ella con voz áspera, no sabe que lo tiene así si son todas aquellas caricias o el modo en que ella le trata. Y por primera vez en el jaleo puede formular un monosílabo – Sí- y es entonces con ella le besa el cuello con una voracidad propia de una felina. Ella deja su cuello , para tomar por salto sus labios y él no hace otra cosa más que responder. Su presión es tan fuerte, y sus labios tan calientes que se siente morir en cada pausa. A sus veintitantos nada, pero nada en el mundo entero había sido tan jodidamente erótico. Nunca se había sentido tan estimulado como en aquel pasillo. Así que reunió un poco de fuerza y fue esta vez quien la alzo a ella, ahora tenía una mejor posición de sus piernas. Abrió la puerta del baño y la coloco a Hermione en el lavabo. Cerro la puerta con una patada. Se acerco a ella y atacó sus labios con fiereza. Arranco su vestido de un solo tirón y tubo una vista privilegiada, la lencería más sexy que hubiera visto. Hermione tenía su varita sujetada con una especie de funda en el muslo derecho. Todo en ella parecía estar mandado a hacer por los dioses. Ella le atrajo más, envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas, lo que sin duda permitió relamer su cuello.

Para ser sincero con él mismo su cuerpo había mandado a mudar a su razón, lo suyo estaba a punto de convertirse en un posesión de su lado vikingo. Pero en el momento que el ya había decidido mandar a largar las ya húmedas bragas de la castaña, en ese momento escucho la voz de su hermano mayor.

-Fred, ¿estas bien?- era la voz de Charlie un poco preocupada- Hermione ha ido a buscarte un poco de medicina- "oh vaya que medicina…" piensa todavía con la excitación retenida en su bóxer.

- No sabíamos que tenias diarrea explosiva- dice riendo, y esta vez mira a la castaña quien intentaba contener la risa.

- Eh si… ya voy- dijo por fin, intento salir un poco de la presión de la castaña pero esta se lo negó, vio como movía su índice de lado a lado.

- Sí vas a salir, procura limpiar bien el baño.- va a responderle, pero Hermione captura sus labios y los hace ejercitar, como si estuviera preparándolos para un concurso.

- En serio Tío, ponte un corcho- dice riendo Charlie, mientras escucha sus pasos alejados.

Y ese abrupto corte, le da espacio a su mente, al poco juicio que había quedado, lo que estaba pasando no era normal, Santa Granger no era así… Quizás la poción había se le había invertido, quizás y ella estaba influenciada por la bendita poción. - Joder, si que la tengo parada- dice ronco mientras la castaña besa su cuello.

Su amiga, y futura madrina de su sobrino, nunca ha tenido un comportamiento tan… fuera de ella. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por hablar, no puede, lo quiere tanto como ella, pero no estaba bien, por Merlín… no había creado un filtro amoroso inducido, había creado un poción que sin duda ponía caliente a alguien tan mojigata como Granger.

Ella sigue jugando con el orificio de su bóxer, lo estaba intentando, quería alejarla, pero la suavidad de sus dedos solo se podría comparar con la pluma de un ganso.

Ella le sonríe y le vuelve a besar. Esta vez no solo siente mariposas en sus genitales sino también en su estomago. Y se rinde, no puede luchar contra ella. Y esta vez en lugar de los besos casi salvajes, en vez la frenesí inicial, los besos se hacen más y más lentos al igual que las caricias.

Era diferente, era como si existiera la magia.

Ella le sonríe, pero como ella, como si hubiera hecho una muy mala travesura, se muerde los labios y dice: - Será mejor que regrese, a mi no van a creer que estoy enferma- lo besa velozmente, coge su vestido y sale del baño.

El intenta salir del trance idiota que tiene. Pero su corazón late con tanta fuerza que no le deja pensar.

-.-.-

George había salido tan solo hace unas horas, con rumbo a México. Por más que su gemelo le preguntaba por su extraña actitud en la reunión el no le pudo responder, era algo tan intimo, tan suyo que hasta compartirlo con su hermano gemelo le parecía inapropiado. Además sabía lo que le diría "Te lo dije". Soplo con violencia, no podía dormir, es más ni estar en paz consigo mismo. Hermione se había ido de emergencia a San Mungo pasados unos minutos del incidente. Y ahí empezó la verdadera pesadilla.

¿Qué pasaba si ella tendría un ataque de lujuria con algún colega? Habia jugado con fuego, le había dado una poción que había sido mezclada con café a una diferente temperatura. ¡ Pero qué imbécil!- se reprocho. Así que muy a su estilo, visito San Mungo, después de todo para el resto de su familia tenía diarrea explosiva.

Y la vio, en el cuarto piso, con el habitual mandil verde limón de los sanadores de San Mungo. Estaba atendiendo a una niña que se había roto el brazo jugando con su escoba. Su mirada estaba tan concentrada, tan dedicada, tan Hermione… que concluyo que la pócima que había hecho solo estaba fijada hacia él. Eso quería decir que ella estaba colada por él, o mejor dicho obsesionada por exprimirle.

Todo su plan de venganza estaba patas arriba. En primer lugar ella no podía ser influencia por filtros amorosos inducidos porque estaban mal hechos y en segundo lugar ella ya estaba enamorada de un tipo que según se hermana no la registraba.

Sintió un dolor lacerante en el estomago, quizás y después de todo iba a tener una diarrea, porque el dolor fue tal al momento de imaginarse a la pequeña sabelotodo con alguien más le enfermo.

Ahora en su habitación, no podía dedicar otro pensamiento que no fuera para ella, tendría que confesarle lo que había hecho, seguramente ella le conjurase y le confesara lo muy despreciable que le parece, o quizás no le habla jamás. ¿Cómo sería su vida después de aquello? No se podría imaginar una navidad sin Hermione en la madriguera, o un cumpleaños sin su presencia. Miedo eso era. Porque lo que él había hecho era tan mezquino como lo que había hecho Ronald, había jugado con ella. Quizás no le había enamorado para botarle por alguna muchachita sin personalidad como lo hizo su hermano, pero… el había jugado con su voluntad.

¿Y si no decía nada? A fin de cuentas nadie sabía lo que él había cometido. Y no es como si el estuviera aprovechándose de la situación… el era un manso corderito en el tema, era ella quien tenia colmillos de vampiresa. Hacer el amor con alguien tan pasional como ella debía de ser como tocar el cielo. ¿Porqué Ronnie había dejado una mujer como ella por una chica sin neuronas? Eso era un misterio sin resolver.

Además había otro factor, ella ya conocía su más intimo secreto… su problemita con su amigo. Antes, en Hogwarts había sido diferente. El era el sinónimo del sexo, pero todo se jodido después de la guerra. Su amiguito apenas y podía entrar en batallas, en las que casi siempre perdía. Ninguna de sus antiguas enamoradas había tenido la paciencia ni la dedicación para afrontar juntos el problema. Nada de eso, para ellas el estar con él era una especie de canje. Todas sus relaciones terminaban por fracasar ¿qué podía esperar si buscaba a mujeres que solventaban sus relaciones con el sexo? Nadie le comprendía, y al final tenía que crear un halo de indiferencia. Quizás en honor a eso creo su nueva sub-marca "El zorrillo despechado". Pero en esos minutos que estuvo con la castaña, la brújula de su destino pareció marcar otro norte.

Sí, ella sabia en que puntos tocarle, como besarle, como hacer que se congele y se caliente en menos de un segundo. Esos minutos habían sido jodidamente perfectos, sí había eyaculado, pero se había tomado su tiempo, y carambas… sí que lo había disfrutado. Sin mencionar que le había desnudado con una facilidad aterrorizante, y no se refería a la exposición física sino mas bien a la emocional. Le había llamado cobarde, y el se había ofendido, porque de cierta manera ella nunca se equivocaba.

Oyó el timbre de la tienda y se sorprendió, eran casi las tres de la mañana, nadie podría venir tan temprano. Bajo con pesadez por las escaleras, hasta que la vio a través de las cortinas. Era Hermione, todavía vestía como el día anterior. Seguramente había llegado de su guardia. No le quiso abrir, tenia miedo. Sí, miedo. De no poder controlarse, como le había pasado en el baño de la madriguera, miedo de enfrentarla y decirle la verdad. Pero… tenía que hacerlo. Tomo viada y abrió la puerta.

Ella entro sin si quiera saludarlo, paso de largo. Llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta. Ella volvió su cuerpo a él sonriéndole.

-Estoy muerta…- dijo tras un suspiro- ¿Sabes qué es peor que la viruela de dragón?

- No ¿qué?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla extrañado.

- un hipocondriaco- dijo con una expresión suplicante.

- es de lo peor… es perder el tiempo. Hoy ha venido un señor diciendo que tenía verrugas de Sirena y ¿sabes qué era? Suciedad , eso era…- Fred se rió, a veces Hermione puede ser algo histérica.

- Hace unos días que una señora quiso devolver una poción de sueño- dijo cerrando la puerta.- lo cual fue extraño, ninguno de nuestros clientes lo había hecho.

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, la señora estaba realmente cabreada. El único problema es que era una poción de Zonko. Zonko quebró hace más de siete años…- Fred pudo ver la sonrisa de la castaña abrirse más.

- ¿Y?- dijo Hermione señalando su bolso.

- ¿Y qué?

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? Quiero dejar mis cosas…

- Hermione yo…- ¿Qué había hecho con Hermione? La poción parecía que surgía efecto.

- Sí, segunda puerta a la derecha- dijo ella mientras caminaba por el corredor.

- ¡Hermione tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo tras ella, pero ella realmente caminaba rápido.

- A mi también me da gusto hablar contigo Fred, pero tengo un sueño acumulado por días, y en verdad no me apetece hablar… aunque- se volvió a él- … si quieres reiniciar tu tratamiento, soy tu sanadora estrella. Ya sabes los médicos tenemos el juramento hipocrático- le guiña un ojo y parece derretirlo. Se ha olvidado todo su discurso pre ensayado.

- no… yo… también tengo sueño.- responde y se siente un idiota. Ve a Hermione desvestirse delante suyo, es algo demasiado surreal para ser cierto. Se pone su pijama de rayas y se echa en su cama. ¡Por Merlín! Lo hace como si fuera suya, como si la conociera, es más aplana unas almohadas y se echa en posición fetal. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿En serio era la poción que hacía todo esto? Todavía estático de la impresión movió su cuerpo con dificultad hasta el borde de su cama. ¿Sería tan ridículo como para dormir en el sofá? No, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior le parecía algo tonto. Se acomoda a su lado, apaga las luces y trata de dormir.

-¿Hermione?-le pregunta. Ella simplemente emite un sonido gutural

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le vuelve a preguntar

- Me sentiría mejor si me dejaras dormir…- siente que ella se mueve a su lado. Se acomoda mejor y bosteza, sería mejor no despertarla. Si antes no podía cerrar ni un ojo, debería ser más difícil ahora. Ella se enroscaba más y más. Era verano, debería estar ahogándose en el calor, pero no.

Siente como minutos, incluso una hora después ella rueda junto a él y acomoda su cabeza entre el espacio de su brazo y pecho. Parece dormir entre nubes, Hermione tiene un extraño tic al dormir, succiona su labio inferior como si fuera un bebe. Le da curiosidad el número de pecas que tiene ella en el cuello y pecho. Así que no se le ocurre mejor idea que contarlas.

Despierta con los rayos del sol y se da cuenta que son las nueve de la mañana, tendría que abrir el local dentro de una hora, afortunadamente Philip, su ayudante siempre llegaba más temprano. Desde que el negocio comenzó a expandirse a tenido que contratar más y más empleados. Nadie podría pensar que solo alrededor de Inglaterra tenía más de cien empleados. Intenta palpar a su costado, pero no siente la presencia de ella ¿Se habrá ido? Afina su oído y escucha el sonido de la sartén friendo. Salta como resorte y corre hasta su cocina.

Hermione estaba ahí, sonriendo, estaba un poco a contraluz lo que generaba a un halo de luz a su alrededor, pero sin duda lo que lo saco de cuadro fue la presencia de su hermano menor: Ronald. Tenía una cara de perro rabioso, bastante graciosa. Su hermano venía ocasionalmente a visitarlos, cuando claro le daban permiso en su trabajo como auror.

-¡ Ya despertaste! Justo iba a por ti. Tu desayuno está servido- se acerca ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, que lo desarma. Siente que la sangre se le sube a la cabeza, como si de pronto tuviera ganas de sonrojarse. Ve a su hermano y este tiene cara de quererle morder.

- gracias- atina a decir, se sienta en la pequeña mesa.

- ¿Quieres más panqueques, Ron?- Hermione recoge su plato y su hermano asiente caninamente.

- Así que sois pareja- parece que Ronald ha aprendido a hablar parsel, porque lo dice con una frialdad propia de una serpiente. Quiere negarlo, pero tampoco parece buena idea confesarle la verdad.

- no- responde la castaña divertida, y se engancha en ella, es decir intenta descifrar esa sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pero por lo visto, duermen juntos, desayunan juntos y ayer parecían estar como en las nubes…- dice Ronald haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar.

- Sí- la castaña le alcanza los panqueques y se sienta al costado de Fred ofreciéndole un poco de su café, el se sonroja con violencia.

- ¿ Y no vas a decir nada "HERMANO"?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ron? ¿ Te gusta el desayuno? Oh sí ya veo a qué te refieres.. veras…esto es nuevo, si te lo explico pierde magia ¿verdad Mione?

-así es- bebe otro vez.- solo hay que esperar que todo siga su curso- ella termina por mirarle entre cerrando los ojos, me da gracia. Creo que está sacando de quicio a Ronald a propósito.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? – le pregunto

- pues… en realidad solo te vine a saludar, Mione solo me ofreció un poco de desayuno, ahora tengo que ir al ministerio. Es más, si me disculpan. – se paro inmediatamente, como si le urgiera ir al baño. – Gracias por el desayuno, - camino hacia la chimenea, sujeto un poco de polvos Flu y partió en rumbo al ministerio.

Su pequeño hermano estaba molesto, y el sabía que no tenía motivos para estarlo, después de todo fue él quien había mandado su relación con la pequeña sabelotodo por un tubo. Hermione sigue tomando su café y se ríe pícaramente. Siente una especie de acidez en la boca del estómago.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que ir al hospital? Le pregunta

- ¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunto acercándose a su oído derecho, mala señal…

-no…yo- ¿ en donde estaba el gemelo seguro de si mismo? ¿dónde estaba su lado sarcástico y hasta cruel? Estaba sabe Merlín donde, tomando unas largas vacaciones, Hermione ha empezado a tocarle el pecho y él no tiene intenciones de moverse.

- Entonces quieres que me quede… -dice ella sin dejar la ruta al sur, hasta delante de sus caderas. Tiene que controlarse, tiene que hablar con Hermione en serio, pero cada vez que ella le toca pierde el sentido de hasta su respiración. Ella sujeto a su ya erguida erección y comenzó a moverla verticalmente. Fred solo podía gemir de placer, todo estaba muy mal pero se sentía demasiado bien. Ella había vuelto a tomar por asalto su boca, y con plena libertad iniciaba el ritual del beso.

-Mione, tengo que hablar contigo- sujeto a la mujer de su cintura, lo cual resto más que revelador , porque podía sentir la suavidad de su abdomen enervaerle los nervios.

-Estas hablando..- besa detrás de sus oídos, y piensa que ha quedado sordo. Sus manos agile hacen cosquillas sobre su cuello, suspira con pesar.

- hice algo muy malo…- dice tratando de retener las caricias de la muchacha, pero no puede tener éxito, su propio cuerpo le traiciona.

-¿ qué tan malo?- sus gemidos le hacen temer que pierda la voluntad nuevamente

- muy, muy malo…- su cuerpo está tan tensó como una tabla.

- malo malito o malo malo- ella recorría su cuerpo como si le conociera de memoria, como si conociera la ruta hacia la parte más feliz.

- joder Mione, esto es serio- con mucho esfuerzo hace que ella le mire a los ojos.

- te escucho- ella le dejo de tocar por completo.

- hice un filtro de amor inducido, te lo puse ayer en el café… pero algo salió mal… o muy bien… ¡Muy mal!- se corrige y siente que ella retrocede su cuerpo-

- Yo estaba muy cabreado por.. lo que paso en la fiesta, todas esas cosas que dijiste de mis inventos así que se me ocurrió una broma, mi plan no incluía todo lo que ha pasado… joder

- iba ser una broma muy cruel – dice ella en voz neutral. Un momento acaso dijo ella "Iba".

- Sí lo jodí todo, no debí mezclar la poción con el café ni mucho menos haber pensando en todo este plan absurdo… joder si que soy un crio..

- y tampoco echarle bezoar…- dice ella completando la idea

- ¿Bezoar?

- Fred… claro que me di cuenta, si en un momento mi café estaba delicioso y al rato sabía a bezoar…

- Yo no le eche…

- además al rato me advirtió George que seguias cabreado por lo de la fiesta… y me ofreció uno carmelitos que tu conoces bien- Saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón unos de sus caramelos con relleno de Felix felicis – Pero yo no los uso para rompimientos sino para tomar valor… - ella sonríe y sinceramente no sabe que responder

-… ¿Y el bezoar?

- No sé genio, pero al parecer echaste sin querer el antídoto. – Entonces Hermione estaba haciendo todo esto por propia iniciativa.

- Pero.. tú le dijiste a Ginny que…no

- ¿Así que escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- rio divertida- ¿Qué querias que le dijera a tu hermana? Estoy enamorada de tu otro hermano, pero descuida este está mas obsesionado en odiar a sus ex que mirarme - Y la revelación le escarapela el cuerpo.

- ¿ Tú de mi?- Y de pronto comprendió porque la castaña le había dicho cobarde y todas esas cosas en la fiesta, porque ella estaba enamorada de él y estaba más preocupado en tratar de seguir odiando al amor. Hermione estaba quemando su última carta con él, le había seducido… le había casi violado… Pero ella estaba sintiendo más que placer, es decir, ella no hacia ese numero porque quisiera solo acercarse sexualmente y se acabo todo, no. Ella quería todo por completo, y la única manera que pensó tendría éxito era seducirle.

- Yo creo que la característica de la estupidez Weasley está en el cromosoma Y. Porque podría jurar que Ni Ginny ni las niñas Weasley lo tienen. Podría jurar que después de lo ayer les ha quedado claro, al menos a Ginny.

- ¿ah?- musita Fred y se aleja de ella con violencia.

- Fred, no te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mi. Bueno quizás en el futuro… pero..

- Hermione es mejor que te vayas- lo dice aun confundido. Parándose de la mesa y señalando la puerta

- ¿ah?

- Sí, mejor vete. Tengo que trabajar… y solo vete- su seguridad le hace doler no solo a ella sino también a él.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Ya lo dije

- Pero.. ¿por qué?

- porque tu me has superado ¿no?

- No entiendo

- joder, te he dicho que te largues…

- no puedes estar hablando en serio- dice ella y sus ojos se nublan…

- ¿Ves mi cara? ¿Te parece que estoy de broma?- Su piel se ha erizado, su cara se convertido en casi un tomate. Ella no dijo nada más sujeto su varita, que estaba por encima de la mesa, abrió la puerta de la cocina y desapareció, dejando a un Fred iracundo y confundido en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento.

.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi un mes desde el incidente en la cocina de su apartamento. Y el recuerdo parece ser de hace años. No ha visto a la sanadora desde ese día, es más ni siquiera ha tenido noticias de ella en la madriguera, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Movió algunas cajas de sus dichosas pociones. Hacia la silla más cercana, en el otro extremo su hermano besaba como desposeído a su prometida.

-¿ Has venido a verme trabajar o qué?- ladra molesto. Su hermano le mira medio intrigado.

-Desde que hemos venido tienes esa cara de… ¿cómo te lo digo sin que saltes a mi yugular?- dice George sonriendo

-Tiene la misma cara de Snape- dice riendo Angelina, y George suelta una carcajada.

-Que graciosos…- mastica sus palabras.

- En serio hermano, estas como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿en serio que no paso nada interesante en nuestra ausencia?- George relame sus palabras, como si supiera algo. ¡Por Merlín si el mismo le había regalado esos caramelos a Hermione, sino fuera por eso ella no se hubiera atrevido! Pero una voz en su mente le dijo "ella lo quiso hacer".

- Yo creo que Fred, necesita relajarse ¿Por qué no vamos al cumpleaños de Mione?- Sonríe y su estomago le recuerda que ese día es el cumpleaños de la castaña.

- No- ladra

-¿ Por qué no hermanito?- Pregunta abriendo los ojos y poniendo su cara de cordero a medio morir.

- Porque… porque hay mucho trabajo y mañana…

- mañana es domingo genio, abres a las 10 de la mañana- contesta Angelina

- ¿Me parece a mi hermanito prefiere quedarse a trabajar que divertirse? ¡ esta envejeciendo!

- no quiero ir- repite

- oh.. vamos Fred- dice Angelina tocando su hombro- además podremos reencontrarnos con Wood.

- ¿ qué tiene que ver Wood?- pero esta vez es George quien pregunta

- ¿No te conté, cariño? – Dice Angelina dulcemente acercándose a su pelirrojo y acariciando su mejilla.

- No- replica con voz chillona

- Nuestro queridísimo ex capitán está cortejando a nuestra pequeña Mione. Hasta imagínate que se ha quedado con ella en sus guardias… Lo que hacen los enamorados…

-¿AH?

- Sí, hace unas cuantas semanas cayo de su escoba y adivina quien le curo todos sus huesitos…

- Nuestra Mione…

- Pero nuestra Mione sigue pensando en el imbécil… ese.. el que le mando a freir fideos a China - Fred sintió que sus piernas se convertían en gelatinas.

- ¿qué imbécil?- George pregunto

- Ya te había dicho… ¿ No te acuerdas porqué rompieron Ronald y ella?

- Porque mi hermanito le decoro la cabeza con unos lindo cuerno. Le engaño con su ex novia ¿no?

- Bueno además de eso… Mione ya estaba enamorada del otro imbécil, que tu hermano la haya engañado fue el pretexto perfecto para terminar.- eso si que había sido una noticia.

- Oh sí ya me acorde… ese imbécil que nació conmigo- Y fue cuando sintió la mirada insistente su hermano y la novia de este.

- ¿ Vas a ir o no?- La voz de Angelina se asemejaba al de un puñal.

- ah…

- Oh vamos Fred… no me decepciones. ¡Te deje todo en bandeja de plata! ¿a ti gustaba ella verdad? Pues adivina qué ella estaba enamorada de ti. ¡Por todas las gárgolas del mundo! Estaba seguro que cuando regresara los dos estrían juntitos y tu estarías mejor… ¿pero con qué me encuentro? A mi hermano siendo poseído por una especie de Enano que se cree Snape. Y mucho más infeliz que antes.

- OH ¡ así que fue tu plan desde el comienzo!- se le avienta encima

- ¡Claro que sí! Cuando se te ocurrió la sección del Zorrillo despechado, sonaron las alarmas para mí ¡ Tuve que desaparecer el Stock! ¿ En serio creíste que dejaría que vendieras productos que no solo hacen daño a nuestros clientes sino también a ti?! –

- Eres una Rata- se lanzo con mas fuerza y le pego en la quijada mientras que George intentaba contenerle los brazos.

- Además… - decía George desde el suelo

- Estabas consumido por el despecho…Esas chicas no te quisieron… ahí estaba ella con cara de borrego a medio morir cada vez que te veía. ¡ Alguien que tú merecías! Pero Tu no eres más que ¡una comadreja cobarde!- Fred le volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar, mientras Angelina trataba de quitárselo de encima.

- Eres un cobarde, ¡le tienes miedo al amor!- Fred dejo de pegarle, se paro miro por un momento a su hermano y desapareció del local.

.-.-.

¡Claro que le gustaba Hermione! Pero había preferido pensar que lo que sentía por ella no era amor. " Estaba caliente, eso es todo" se decía… después de ocurrido todo. El sabia que en las relaciones había alguien que quería más, eso era definitivo, ese siempre había sido su rol en todas sus relaciones. Hasta que llego ella y su jodida sensualidad. Ella era quien se entregaba, no había sido solo sexo para ella, no. Era una forma de desnudar lo que sentía. Trago otro vaso de Whiskey. El no se podía enamorar de nuevo.

El no quería enamorarse de nuevo, y aunque la muchacha lo amase, el no podría soportar otra decepción. Por eso en cuanto supo que ella le quería mas que como revolcón decidió poner distancia. El no volvería a pasar por semejante dolor. Trago otro vaso de whiskey.

Era su cumpleaños, y el no estaría ahí. Quizás y él era tan malo como todas esas chicas con las que había estado. Porque ella se le había declarado, muy a su manera, pero lo había hecho. Y él la había mandado a largar. ¿ Cómo se llama la fobia al amor? Eso era lo que él tenía.

Ahora ella probablemente este siendo cortejada por alguien que si pueda ayudarla y que no tenga miedo a iniciar una relación. Alguien al que ella le pueda decir "amor", esa persona que sienta sus besos en los lugares precisos, alguien que pueda responder a sus suaves caricias, alguien que se inunde en sus besos, alguien que pueda amarla. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de piedra, y fue frio lo que sintió. Ella le olvidaría y buscaría a alguien a quien amar. Le olvidaría y su presencia ya no le diría nada, no le criticaría, no se preocuparía por el, ni siquiera le vería como su amigo sino como el pelirrojo que le rompió el corazón.

Y imaginarse todo sin ella, es más solo recordar esos días que fueron no verla le dolió. Pero no era un dolor físico. Era una especie de rayo que le atravesaba en mil partes.

Ella besando a alguien más, ella acariciando a alguien más, ella amando a alguien más… y ese miedo, ese miedo era peor al miedo que le tenia al amor, peor que le tenia al de la muerte. Puso unos galeones sobre la mesa y desapareció.

.-.-.-.

Hermione Granger escuchaba un poco aburrida la conversación de Oliver, no es que no le interesara saber de él, pero es que ya estaba cansada de salir con jugadores estrella y la sola idea de plantearse salir con alguien así le provocaba sueño. Todo lo que ella quería es alguien que la amase, nada más, no quería a nadie que le intentara comprender. Las mujeres solo deseen ser amadas, porque pedir ser comprendidas sería demasiado.

Veía como sus amigos llegaban uno a uno a su pequeño piso. Sin pretenderlo su cumpleaños había terminado en una especie de antro. Sin poderlo evitar veía como sus libros servían como mesas de las bebidas alcohólicas. Probablemente en otras épocas ella hubiera dado el grito al cielo, nadie se metía con sus libros. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no le importaba.

Habían hecho comida china con su pobre corazón, la habían salteado, quemado , triturado. Ni siquiera su ego femenino salió bien parado. No había dia en que se reprochara lo estúpida que fue con Fred. El solamente estaba deslumbrado por lo que ella podía hacer con su erección, no es que en verdad surja el amor desde una simple masturbación. Fue una idiota, eso era. Y sentía rabia. Ira de saberse burlada, o como sea que se haya sentido. Y le vio, vio a Fred en el marco de su puerta. Y el muy cínico se le acerco, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si siguiera siendo ese chiquillo que realizaba bromas sin temor a los castigos.

-¡Mione feliz cumpleaños! – Se acerco y beso su mejilla como si fuera el de antes.

- ¡ Oliver!- abrazo de medio lado a quien tenía en frente.

-¿George?

- No, es Fred .Esa cara de pijo es inconfundible- Suelta aun furibunda

- Pero si soy George!- replica indignado

-no, tienes tres lunares en el extremo derecho de tu mejilla; la pequeña cicatriz en tu ceja izquierda, la que te hiciste en quinto año; y esa sonrisa de galan de culebrón no te la sacas ni con una maldición- El estaba más que complacido, Oliver por el contrario me miraba como si hubiera descubierto su pequeño gran secreto.

- Bueno, sí. Soy Fred ¿Cómo te trata la vida Oliver?- ¡ Y tarta de obviar su presencia! Eso era el colmo. Si no fuera porque tenía a varias personas como testigo le hubiera hechizado hasta los zapatos.

- No sabía que ustedes dos…- Oliver nos mira a ambos… Ella nunca le había dicho que salía con alguien, el simplemente lo supuso, y de esto se percato el pelirrojo.

- oh no…- Fred sonreía con descaro – solo estamos esperando a que todo siga su curso- repite las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado con Ronald.

- ¿En serio?- Oliver me observa sorprendido

- Así es… Pero ya sabes como es Mione, quiere poner nombre a todo ¿Cómo se llama lo que tenemos? Mione- Y ya, cambio todo su rostro. Ahora ella la que estaba cabreada y la que quería que saliera de su casa.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA FRED WEASLEY!- le grita, le quiere empujar, pero él la retiene del brazo y la besa. Y el beso es mejor al que se dieron en el baño de la madriguera mil veces mejor. A Oliver solo le queda ir al otro extremo de la sala con la ligera impresión que solo el relleno de otra historia.

-¿Sabes que eres un idiota? – dice ella entre el beso y su gemido. El simplemente asiente.

- ¿Un cobarde?- después de otro beso, el sigue con su tarea de besarla como si le pagaran por hacerlo. Se detienen y se dan cuenta que todo el mundo los miran como si acabaran de hacer una escena porno. En realidad, no tanto así. Pero así fue como se sintieron. Hermione sujeto la mano de Fred, quien ahora tenia las orejas rojas como un elfo.

-¡ QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!- grito Fred y la gente alzo sus copas. Una vez calmado los ánimos, los dos aparecen en la azotea del edificio.

.-.-.-

-no creas que va a ser tan fácil…- dice ella apenas se materializo por completo. Se alejo unos centímetros de él para poder observarle con detenimiento.

- ¿a no? ¿no dicen que el amor lo puede todo?- le sonríe tan descarado como le conoce.

- eres una comadreja manipuladora…- musita mientras también sonríe- tengo tres condiciones, ¿me oyes? Tres-

- Soy todo oídos- y es el quien se acerca

- Primero y vital: Deshazte de todo esos productor horrorosos que inventaste. No te hacen justicia, tu eres alegría, vida y "Zorrillo despechado" no es para nada tu esencia.- el sonríe y acaricia su cabello, su respiración se entrecorta, la ve sonrojarse y le gusta, le gusta que le mire así… como si le viera por primera vez.

- Segundo: no va haber tratamientos especiales para tu amiguito, hasta que me digas que me amas…- el abre la boca , la mira y ella continua- soy una mujer y es lo mínimo que debería exigir…- él no pudo y beso bus labios fugazmente

- Y Tercero: … dime que me amas

-Te amo- le dice después de unos segundos. Ella lo besa delicadamente , mientras acaricia sus manos y le susurra al oído.

-no te preocupes, ya lo vas a hacer- y es en ese momento en que confirma en que esa mujer en verdad lo ama.

-.-.-.

-Págame Harry- decía la voz de Ginebra Potter, vestida como dama de honor. Los Potter estaban en la recepción de la boda de la madrino de su hijo.

-¿ Ah?- Harry cargaba a James en brazos, quien a sus ya dos años había optado por copiar todos los gestos de su padre.

- Sí, quiero mis 10 galeones- vuelve a decir ella mientras se sienta en la mesa que tiene su nombre.

- ¿ Y eso?

- Te aposte cuando termino la guerra que Hermione sería mi cuñada- Harry abrió la boca.

- Eso no es justo tienes seis hermanos- respondió él sonriendo.

- bueno, bueno…- se queda callada por un momento.- Te apuesto a que tienen cuatro hijos.

- Seis- responde rápidamente

- dos gemelos- dice ella

- dos trillizos- dice el salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿vale?

-vale

Los invitados comenzaban a pararse a despedir a los novios. Hermione recogia la cola de su vestido y la mano de su pelirrojo marido, mientras que con la otra sostenía su regalo de bodas: un zorrillo de peluche.

Aunque este ya no era más uno despechado.

-.-.-.-

**Fin**


End file.
